Star Fox: Second Chance
by Sutakitsune
Summary: Fox and Krystal are enjoying their newfound romance, when an urgent message arrives. When details emerge about the mission, and the troubled past that comes along with it, it is up to fox and the gang to put an end to the evil creature behind everything. Possible lemon, depending on where this goes.
1. Chapter 1

So, after reading the comments from my last work, I decided that my first time went much better than I thought, with only a few minor problems. So, here goes story number two. Big thanks to xcabal and jack64 for giving me feedback. Cieszyć się!

Star Fox: Second Chance

Fox looked at his clock, it read 1:00 A.M. It had been a week since they had first kissed, and he still couldn't get over it. It felt like a dream, and only a few hours earlier they had seen each other completely naked. Did that help or hurt matters? He thought. It was just unbelievable. And that was about the time Krystal walked into his room, wearing a gorgeous blue nightgown that matched her fur perfectly. Fox started to blush in her presence.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Krystal said.

"Nope, I was just about to head over to your place."

"It's about what happened at the restaurant, isn't it?" Krystal knew Fox was hiding something, but ever since the Aparoids, he had been able to build up a mental barrier to prevent her from reading his thoughts.

"Yeah, it just felt so, weird. Like it was just a dream, yet here we are." Fox thought he sounded sort of eloquent with that, which was a first.

"What's going on in here, fox?" Krystal asked while tapping his head. Fox realized there was no getting out of this one, but it was okay, because this was the girl he loved. So he gave in.

"I'm worried that it's just that one moment on the balcony, and that we would never even walk together again. I know that sounds stupid and childish, but that's genuinely what I'm terrified of. I already had a relationship end that way." He shuddered at the thought of what happened to Fara.

"Well, when I first saw you, and we were on the bridge after you put Sauria back together, I just wanted to grab you, shove you onto the nearest bed, and fuck you silly." She blushed madly under her fur and moved next to him on his bed.

"And now?" Fox questioned.

"We're not at that part yet, but we can try the bed sharing part." Fox started to sweat, but liked the idea. He moved over for Krystal to get in. And when she did, she moved over to him. She couldn't help but lay her head on his chest, so warm and fluffy.

"Mmm, that's nice." Krystal purred. And Fox couldn't agree more. He started to close his eyes when he spoke up.

"Will this be a one-time thing, or will we be doing this a lot?" Krystal smiled and said some of the best words Fox had ever heard.

"Whatever you feel like." Then closed her eyes, as did Fox.

"It's gonna take a lot to take me away from youuuuuuu  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever doooooooo  
I bless the rains down in AAAAAAAAAAfrica  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had."

Fox woke up to find a drop dead gorgeous vixen sleeping on his chest. He didn't remember changing the alarm on his clock to the radio, but he couldn't be happier right now. He sat up slightly and kissed her on the forehead. Krystal stirred, and then woke up to find herself sleeping on the chest of Lylat's most handsome fox. She mentally congratulated herself that she successfully changed the alarm to radio, and sat up to face Fox.

"So, how was that for a first night?" Krystal asked. Fox smiled, "Perfect." Then he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Krystal melted into the kiss and felt the pure love of fox radiating off him. To him, this was even better than the kiss at the steakhouse. Because to him, this had more passion. He went to shut off the alarm clock, when Krystal stopped him.

"Let's just relax a little, we don't have any missions today. I know you want it." Fox just couldn't refuse that offer. "We should probably get dressed, though."

'Good point. I'll go get dressed. Stay here." Fox couldn't help but smile at the last part. Was she seriously still thinking about that? Fox went into the closet to change. He put on some sports shorts and a "nevermind" t-shirt and sat back down. He turned on the TV to see what was on when she came back in. She had on a dark side of the moon t-shirt and shorts.

"You like?" Krystal asked?

"Yeah, but king crimson was better." Fox replied.

"So was Pearl Jam." Krystal retorted. Touché, thought Fox. Fox had managed to find a documentary on the evolution of music on MTV from earth. So they sat down to watch. It had a really great segment on the punk era and CBGB. Which got Fox and Krystal into their biggest argument.

"I'm telling you, punk was founded in America."

"Foxy, you know just as well as I do that punk started with The Clash in England."

"Except that it wasn't The Clash that were first, it was The Stooges in 1969 from Michigan." This somehow managed to go on for ten minutes before they ran out of steam and watched the rest of the documentary. It continued on through new wave, grunge, alternative and pop punk, which ignited another argument between whether or not The Offspring or Blink-182 were better, (A/N: it's The Offspring btw) which went on for another ten minutes. Deciding to switch gears, Krystal asked him about what he did before Star Fox.

"Not much, I actually enrolled in the flight academy. I did well before peppy-well, when he told me about my father. I decided to drop out to avenge him. Slippy, Falco, and peppy joined me, and we formed Star Fox 2.0. What about you?" Krystal was caught off guard, but nonetheless answered.

"Well, I grew up on a tropical planet, Cerinia. It was pretty nice. One night, I woke up, and saw a man. I don't know who he was, but he was a wolf with red hair and a long scar on his left cheek. He jumped out the window, and when I went to my parents bedroom, they were…" Krystal couldn't hold back tears. Fox couldn't stand to see her like this, so he leaned over and held her close.

"I know the feeling. I promise you, if we ever find him, we will take him out." Krystal knew he was serious, and it made her feel safer, and happier. She held him close, not wanting to let go.

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY. REPEAT, EVERYONE TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY!" Fox and Krystal, upon hearing this, immediately got out of bed, and dressed up in their flight suits. As soon as they were ready, they headed up to the bridge. Where everybody was waiting.

"Where have you two been? We got a mission." Falco exclaimed.

"What's the mission?" Fox asked.

"Well, there's a planet that sent out a distress signal. It doesn't have any records in the archives, but we do have its coordinates. They said something about a pipe leading up to the atmosphere. We're on our way there now." Peppy explained.

"Can you show me the distress signal?" Krystal asked. Peppy nodded and brought up the message:

 _SOS. We need help. Unknown pipe heading to the atmosphere. Individual identified but unknown. Cans of Sarin identified. Help needed urgently._

"Sarin, what's that?" Fox asked.

"Nerve gas, one of the deadliest gases out there. Essentially turns off your muscles and glands and you stop breathing. Symptoms include convulsions, paralysis, loss of consciousness, and weakness. Among others."

"ROB, how much longer until we're there?"

"Estimated time of arrival: 5 minutes."

"Excellent. When we get there, mark the place down for the archives."

"Will do, Fox." Slippy replied, setting to work on the archives.

"Arriving at the coordinates." ROB said as they slowed down.

"Look at this place, it's beautiful." Falco remarked. Krystal gasped.

"What is it Krystal?" Fox asked. What he got sent him into a shock as well.

"I don't believe it. Fox, the planet where the distress signal came from. It's… Cerinia."

A/N: Aright then, first chapter under way. What a way to start, huh? As usual I do not own Star fox, or any of the characters, or The Clash, Toto, The Stooges, Nevermind, Nirvana, King Crimson, Pink Floyd, Pearl Jam, Dark Side of the Moon, MTV, CBGB, The Offspring, or Blink-182. Let me know what you guys think in the comments. Once again, huge thank you to xcabal and jack64 for giving me feedback on my first fanfic. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Na razie!

p.s. punk was founded in America


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I have to be honest with you all: the chapter before this seriously sucked. Oh well, live and let learn. Moving on to the next chapter. And sorry for being away for so long, I've been busy with things in the real world. Hopefully this turns out better than last time. cieszyć się!

Star fox: Second Chance.

Chapter Two.

Fox was dumbfounded. He knew about Krystal's planet, Cerinia, it was just so, beautiful. It was a nice light blue color, with tons of islands, large and small. It was something you would see out of a vacation pamphlet. Why was there a serious problem, and who would want to harm such a planet? "This is your home? It's, beautiful." Was all Fox could say.

"It truly is, Slippy, take us in. I know where we can land." Krystal was determined to find out what was going on with her beloved home planet. It had been forever since she had been here. Ever since her parents were murdered, she had left the pain and planet behind, hoping to find out some answers to the death of her parents. Her travels had led her to Sauria, where she had been trapped by a mysterious figure. Out of desperation, she had sent out a distress signal, hoping somebody would save her. Lo and behold, a few days later, she felt the crystal breaking, and as it blew apart. It was there that she realized that she was hundreds of feet in the air. Again, she expected death until she felt something, and grabbed onto it. She was pulled up and she saw him for the first time. He was strong, handsome, and he had saved her. She was immediately smitten with the vulpine, and she could sense the same coming from him. However, it would not last, as the creature that had trapped her escaped. He went off to stop that foul beast, so she left and went to her ship. About a half an hour later, she was face to face with him asking to join his team, which he quickly approved of. The team initially thought she was only here because of the feelings Fox had. That was, until the Aparoid invasion, where she fought just as hard as the team and even got more kills than them. Then there was the incident in the laundry room a few months later. The thought brought a slight blush to her, but she quickly moved past it. Later that night, it had finally happened. They professed their love, and kissed. And now, here she was, back home.

"Right here." Krystal had successfully guided them to a small spaceport, Cerinia was a mostly primitive planet, but it did have some technological advances, a spaceport being one of them. As they disembarked, she sensed a familiar presence, and turned around. "Satrine!"

Fox was confused at first, then turned around and saw a blue and gold vixen headed towards Krystal. "Krystal! How have you been? It's been so long." The vixen said. Fox realized this must have been a friend from her childhood. He turned towards the two vixens talking animatedly. "So Krys, are you gonna introduce us?" Krystal realized she had forgotten about them. "Oh right, Satrine, these are my um, coworkers. This one is Slippy." She said, pointing at the stout toad. "This is Peppy, this one is Falco. He's a bit arrogant, but you learn to deal with it." Hearing this, Falco's crest flared. "Hey! I heard that!" The vixens giggled. "You see what I mean? Anyway, this is our leader, Fox."

"Wow, you're mighty fine looking. You two got any, chemistry?" Satrine asked with a slight smirk. Fox blushed madly, but Krystal answered the question slightly giddy. "Oh, we've known each other about two years, but we only got together about a week ago. It's been fun though, but not like that." Satrine had been expecting an answer like that. She was about to make a lewd joke about their lack of "activity" when the ground shook.

"That reminds me, what has been going on?" Krystal asked. The smile on Satrine's face instantly went away. "It all started a week ago, when some masked man came here with a machine. It didn't look so frightening, and we even laughed when he demanded we give him all the wealth in the village. That all changed when he turned it on. A pipe with a mask shot out and latched itself onto the nearest person. His scream still haunts me. When it unlatched itself, he was dead. Poisoned by a foreign gas. He said he was going to destroy the planet if we didn't turn over the blue one. Of course, we didn't know which one. We're all blue."

"Well we know what the poison was. So where is he?" Fox asked. Krystal had a small tear in her eye, which he wiped away.

"He set up shop over on the cliff about five kilometers away from the village. Let's head there now. They can tell you more." Krystal immediately accepted the offer, and team started to the village.

Along the way, Satrine told them more about what had happened, and a little about the village. It took only half an hour at most to get there, and it was truly a sight to behold. The village was massive, and it was right on a beach. There was a town square with an absolutely lovely fountain. It really did look like a place straight out of the vacation pamphlets in the spaceport on Corneria.

"Wow, home really hasn't changed much since I left. How long has it been?" Krystal questioned.

"Five years. But Cerinia won't last much longer if we don't stop that maniac." They needed a plan. Which would require a quick reconnaissance mission. "Slippy, see if you can get the drone working and scope out our target." Fox ordered

"On it." Slippy took the drone out of the case and set to work getting it prepared. The drone, nicknamed "Little Fox" was about two feet long and no more than a foot tall. It was equipped with all the latest and greatest technology Corneria had to offer. After about five minutes, the little carbon-fiber blades started whirring to life.

"Systems online. Ready for liftoff." Slippy replied as the drone began to liftoff towards their target. Pretty soon it came into view, and none of them could prepare themselves for what they saw.

"I knew the castle was huge, hell, I can see it from here, but damn, that place is huge! It has to be twice as big as Great Fox." As the drone moved around the castle and peered through the windows, it began to dawn on them just how tough of a challenge this would be. There had to be over a thousand guards, all armed to the teeth. Who had an army of this scale? Nobody Fox knew.

"Well, bring the drone back in slip, then we'll figure out a plan of action." Fox ordered. A few minutes later, the Little Fox touched down. Slippy packed it up, and Satrine guided them to her house.

As alien as they were, Satrine's mother, Liz, welcomed them openly. As she prepared dinner, the team created a plan of action. (I would explain it, but I'm such a tease. Stay tuned!) They ate a dinner of smoked Cerinian Cod and Trout. It was some of the tastiest fish that Fox and the gang have ever tasted.

"Thanks, dears. It was caught this morning. Even with everything going on, life still goes on, I suppose. I worry though, there have been a lot of soldiers in the area." After dinner, they enjoyed fresh Ice Cream. They then figured out places to sleep. Since the outside was dangerous with the soldiers in the area, they made arrangements inside. Falco and Slippy would sleep in the guest room. One in the bed, one on the floor, of course. Peppy occupied the couch, and Fox and Krystal shared the attic bedroom. The bed was a large twin. Not quite a Queen, but large enough to fit the both of them comfortably. They snuggled together and hunkered down.

"Do you think we'll be able to pull it off?" Krystal asked. Fox's heart immediately melted at the question. "Of course." He replied, lightly kissing her on the head.

"I don't doubt that, it's just that, well…" Krystal's voice trailed off.

"Hush, love. I know we can pull it off. But for now, I just want to hold you." The cuddled together in the night. This was the first time she had been home and years, and while it was not for the best reason, she couldn't think of a better way to spend her first night.

Fox and Krystal woke up to a tremble in the house. It was slightly larger than the one that happened yesterday

"Rude awakening." Krystal mumbled groggily, then she turned and faced Fox. They got out and dressed, ready for what was to come. After a quick breakfast, they packed up with all the equipment they needed and headed out towards the base. Promising that they would be victorious, and it gave the village hope. Peppy stayed behind in case an evacuation was necessary.

"We're about a click south guys. Keep it up." Fox told the crew. "Can we get a break? I'm starving." Falco whined. They took a quick stop, and continued onwards. About twenty minutes later, they had arrived.

"Alright, you guys know the plan. Falco, Slip. Ready?"

"You know it." They pulled out the grapple guns and shot them towards the roof. About three hundred feet up by Slippy's calculations. After that, Fox and Krystal snuck in through an open air duct. They headed towards the main generator; following the map Slippy had given them. Once they got there and got into position, they waited for the signal.

Meanwhile, up at the top of the fortress, Falco and Slippy were heading towards the main control room. "It's about three floors down. Careful, guards are everywhere." Slippy directed, not looking up and almost hitting a pole.

"Be more careful, slip. We have company." Three guards turned the corner and drew their guns. Falco drew his and shot the nearest guard point-blank. They ducked behind the pole Slippy almost hit. Falco then shot the other guard in the chest. Leaving the last guard for Slippy. They continued onward down to the main control room. Once they got there, Slippy hacked through the lock, and they entered the control room.

"Look for the control panel, it should be here somewh-"

"Found it!" Falco exclaimed, and he rushed over to the power switch.

"This is it. Once we switch this off, the plan goes into real action." Slippy warned.

"Let's do it." Falco replied, and grabbed the lever.

Fox and Krystal were waiting for the power to go off. It had been ten minutes, and they were worried.

"I hope nothing happened to them." Krystal said. "Relax. I know Falco, he may act as if he hates Slip, but he wouldn't let him die." Fox replied soothingly. He held Krystal in his arms. She felt at peace.

"Fox." He turned to her. "Whatever happens down there, I want you to know, I love you." And with that, she pulled him into a tender kiss. It filled them both up with hope, and the sort of confidence only love can bring. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever, until the power suddenly cut out. "That's our cue." Fox said, and he kicked the vent open. The emergency lights turned on, washing the room in a red glow. They powered on their blasters, and headed towards the main gas chamber. Along the way, they noticed the place was relatively vacant, with only a couple guards here and there. It was tense.

"Where are all the guards?" Krystal asked worriedly.

"Maybe they were afraid of the dark." Fox chortled. Krystal smirked; she didn't understand how he could make a joke at a time like this. They continued onward, making to sure to avoid what little guards there were. The place was huge, but it didn't take them very long to find the main gas chamber, thanks to Slippy's schematics. Nothing could have prepared them for what they would see in the chamber. It was at least twice the height of the building, and just as tall. There were at least a thousand barrels of the poison being fed into the huge container. Here were all the guards.

"Oh my, there has to be at least a hundred guards in this room." Krystal had been feeling worried, but now she was downright terrified.

"It's okay. Falco, Slippy, you almost here?"

"Roger that. In position."

"Alright, on my signal, get ready to spring into action." He turned to Krystal. That gorgeous blue fur, her lovely turquoise eyes. He couldn't imagine life without her.

"He Krys." She turned to face him. He gave her one last kiss. "I love you." And with that, he turned and shot a flare up. Immediately, the guards tensed up and looked for the source.

"Hey, I think I found our intruders." One of the guards found the two. He picked them both up with massive strength. The Rhino grinned evilly. "She's a beaut. I might have to keep you." Fox tried to punch the henchman, but missed wildly.

"Well. I wouldn't be so sure." Krystal said, grinning mischievously. The Rhino tried to ask her what was so funny, when he received a blow from the back. He fell down, dropping Fox and Krystal to the ground. "Finally, some company." Falco commented, Slippy trailing behind.

"Great, now let's take down this building." Fox ordered, and they swung into action.

"Okay, to take down the generator, we're gonna need to detach it from those four tubes heading into it. Once that's done, it should implode. Bam!" Slippy said over the Comm.

"One for each of us, nice." Krystal said, dodging heavy fire from the guards. Falco was on his way to one of the tubes. There were numerous guards on the catwalk, and no shelter. In other words, it was too easy. He set to work, dodging the bullets, and shooting the guards. He managed to take out three of them before he was hit in the shoulder. "Damn! You fuckers are gonna pay." Falco shouted. And with that, he switched the blaster to scattershot. He made quick work of the enemies and set to work with the laser cutter. In no time, the tube was cut, and one of the tubes was down.

"Be careful, that is pure poison. Get away!" Slippy cried over the Comm. He quickly and expertly leaped over the railing and into some boxes. Now there were three tubes to cut.

"I got the next one." Slippy said. He moved over to the least guarded one on the far side of the room. He didn't know all the options on the blaster, but he did know that his had a secret hack setting. He went over to a crane and took control of it. He then swung the crane over to where the guards were. It took all of thirty seconds for him to get rid of the guards and get to the tube. Just like Falco, he cut through the tube like butter. He ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. Then there were two.

Fox headed over to the nearest tube, dodging laser fire all the way. He jumped onto the catwalk, only to be faced with nearly twice what Falco had faced. However, this was still too easy. He put his blaster onto machine mode, and blew through all the guards faster than Slippy had. They simply hadn't expected this kind of resistance it seemed. He ran over to the tube and split it in half. He leaped from the railing and landed on another catwalk about ten feet down, and ran for safety. That left only one more tube to take out. And it was all Krystal's. She climbed the stairs to the catwalk and was met with laser fire all around her. With little time to spare, she ducked down and began firing. One guard down, two, three. She was driving through them. Soon enough there was nothing between her and the final tube. She ran towards it with everything she had. She arrived at the tube and was about to begin cutting when she felt herself get picked up and thrown across the catwalk. Recovering, she turned to face her attacker. He was wearing a bandana over his face, so she assumed he was the leader.

"Who are you? And why do you want to destroy Cerinia?" Krystal demanded. He just laughed. "You should remember me, Krystal."

"How do you know my name?" She asked. Again, he just laughed and removed the bandana. Revealing a lupine face with deep, blood red hair, and a long scar on his left cheek.

"I don't believe it." Came a voice behind her. She turned to face Fox. "You know him?"

"Yes." She turned to face the lupine. "You killed my parents!" She screamed angrily.

A/N: Well, the plot thickens. Thank you again for reading my works. I really hope I made a serious improvement over the last disaster of a chapter. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to comment on what you think. Dziękuję Ci!


End file.
